Lucha por una amiga
by Saki sayuri
Summary: La lucha entre kokoa y saya por moka con la ayuda de sus amigos


**La lucha por una amiga**

Era un día normal en el colegio, todos salíamos de nuestras casas temprano ya que nuestra primer clase era con el maestro "Donovan Bain" maestro de defensa y educación física todos nos apurábamos a llegar temprano por que si llegábamos aunque sea 5 minutos tarde ya no nos dejaba entrar y nos dejaba todo el día parados en el patio y si hablábamos en clase nos dejaba dar 100 vueltas al patio y si no las terminábamos cuando sonaba la hora de la salida nos teníamos que quedar hasta que termináramos.

Bueno mi nombre es "saya" tengo 19 años y hoy salí un poco tarde de mi casa así que voy corriendo al colegio para ver si llego a tiempo a la clase, lo bueno que voy en compañía de mis dos amigos moka y haji hoy no nos acompaño "kokoa" ya que tenia que llegar mas temprano a colocar las flores y limpiar el pizarrón.

Corran si no, no llegaremos

Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo- agitada-

Ya casi llegamos - señalando el colegio-

Por fin, tenemos 10 min para llegar al salón, así que corran lo más rápido que

puedan, entendido -adelantándome-

moka, haji: si, -atras de mi-

Llegando al salón

-abrí la puerta- pero si no ah llegado y ya faltan 3 minutos

Que raro el maestro siempre esta aquí en el salón

Creen que le haya pasado algo?

No creo o tu que piensas moka, -volteándola a ver-

Yo también pienso que no le paso nada, aparte el es nuestro maestro de defensa

Eso si

Pasaron 20 min y no aparecía el maestro donovan y empezamos a preocuparnos un poco ya que en todo el semestre que estábamos cursando, solo había faltado una vez y eso por que tenía que ir a entregar unos papeles y a hacer un examen.

moka: esto ya es muy raro el maestro nunca falta

yo: si, le habla pasado algo?

haji: y lo raro también es que en el salón solo falta una persona

yo: a que te refieres haji

moka: como que solo falta una persona

moka y yo volteamos a ver a nuestros compañeros que estaban sentados en sus butacas y en efecto solo había una banca sola y sabíamos muy bien a quien le pertenecía ya que era la persona que se sentaba en medio de mi y moka

moka y yo: falta kokoa

haji: si

moka: espero que no este metida en todo esto

yo: es muy probable que si, pero que es lo que quiere haciendo esto

moka: no se, ya consiguió entrar en el mismo salón que nosotros

yo: si, y solo fue por que no quería que estuviera cerca de ti

moka: si

_Recuerdo_

_moka y yo íbamos caminando por el pasillo para entrar a nuestro salón cuando kokoa nos impidió el paso.._

_kokoa: one-sama que haces con ella_

_moka: ella es mi amiga_

_kokoa: pero no puede ser tu amiga no es un vampiro como nosotras y aparte ella es mas débil que tu y yo._

_Para esto kokoa no sabia que yo tenia parte de vampiro ya que yo soy un chiropteran parte vampiro_

_yo: para tu información yo también soy parte vampiro_

_kokoa: aunque lo seas eres débil y no te permitiré que estés cerca de mi one-sama que es muy fuerte_

_yo: yo no soy débil y tu no eres nadie para decidir con quien se junta tu hermana_

_kokoa: claro que si puedo decidir con quien se junta _

_moka: kokoa deja en paz a saya ella no te a hecho nada_

_kokoa: pero one-sama logre quitarte a ese tal tsukune a esa tal mizore y a kurumu_

_moka: tu no me los quitaste ellos tuvieron que salir fueras a estudiar_

_kokoa: eso no importa, mandare lejos también a ella y solo seremos tu y yo one-sama -le habla a su murcielago- ko-chan transfórmate, el murcielaguito se transforma en una espada._

_kokoa se va acercando a mi con la espada lista para atacar en eso cuando va a lanzar su ataque hacia mi pasa algo_

_kokoa: muere_

_yo: -cubriéndome del golpe con mis brazos_

_moka: saya!_

_la espada pega contra un escudo al abrir los ojos veo que el golpe fue detenido por el estuche del cello (se escribe cello pero se pronuncia chelo) de haji _

_yo: haji_

_haji: estas bien saya_

_yo: si estoy bien, dame mi espada_

_haji: si, - abre el estuche y se puede ver el cello pero abre una puerta oculta que tiene el estuche y de ahi saca una espada- toma_

_yo: - la agaro- ahora si kokoa pelemos _

_kokoa: estoy esperando _


End file.
